My Human Adventure
by shilostories
Summary: Natsu and Gray are fisherman. Lucy and Juvia are mermaids. One day when Lucy saves Natsu from falling off a boat, he wonders who that blonde girl and brown eyes is. When he sees her the next day-He thinks he's crazy and starts falling head over heels for her! NaLu slight Gruvia. Rated T just in case
1. Falling off Boats

**Hey Guys! I'm here with a new story!**

**SnowDragonSlayerTasha and MythandFairyTailLover13 gave me this idea and I made a story! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Check out my poll on my profile page for the theme of the next Natsu X Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu sighed as he walked down the long old bridge that led to his boat. Yeah, _his_ boat. Him and Gray worked at 'Clives Fish and Goods!' and their boss, Gildarts was making them go out today, even though there was a slight chance it will storm today. Usually they just worked in the shop but _no_, Gildarts was upset, something about his daughter?

"Gildarts gets so annoying sometimes" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me the nets!" Gray, his co worker said. Gray had dark black hair and dark blue eyes. He just had on a plain green t shirt (Which was surprising that he actually had clothes on) and shorts. The two of them had grew up next door neighbor's together since they were five.

While were at it lets describe Natsu. He had spiky salmon had and onyx eyes. He had on a flaming black and red shirt on (His favorite color) and jeans.

"Where's Juvia? I thought she was riding with us today" Natsu asked Gray as he got up on the boat.

"She had to go somewhere important today. Her dad was upset with her" Gray lied. Like Natsu would believe him where she really was. He'll just keep _that_ a secret for now.

"Where are we going now?" Natsu asked as he went into the steering room.

"uhh, Area 26" Gray said to him. Natsu nodded and they rode off. It took a while to get there but when they did There where in the middle of the ocean. Except the was a big rock right in front of them.

"Why is there a rock?" Natsu and Gray coming out of the room. Gray was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu asked him with a weird look on his face. Gray snapped back into reality.

"Just cuz" He covered quickly. He wouldn't tell him that this was the home of a certain someone, or should I say, some _fish._

* * *

"Juvia for the last time! Stay Away From those humans!" Juvia's dad yelled at her. Juvia rolled her eyes and swam away.

"Juvia! Come back here!" he yelled but Juvia ignored him. She met up with her best friend, Lucy outside of the door.

"He sounded real mad, you gonna be okay?" Lucy asked her friend. Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean were nineteen for crying out loud! Who cares what he says" Juvia said with a sigh.

Let me explain some more.

Lets just say it out loud and clear. Lucy and Juvia are Mermaids. Yep, mermaids. They have grown up this way for a while. They can change into humans if they really needed or wanted to but most mermaids stay away from humans, why you ask? They are scared. But not Juvia and Lucy. They go up to the surface all the time. When they change into human though, they have to be careful not to get wet. Yeah, a little drop or two of water wont hurt them, but a spill of water or washing their hands, just that amount will turn them back right then and there, if they aren't quick to react. They can control if they turn back but it takes a lot of energy from them, and is almost Impossible. Juvia has almost mastered this. But that's because she goes to the surface more often than Lucy.

Juvia had blue, curly long hair that reached just past her shoulders and a blue and green tail. She had a flaky bra on that was matching her tail, like always and her hair had a clip in it. She had put on starfish earrings. Real starfish that moved on your ear and talked to you, cute right?

Lucy had blonde wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders. There were some streaks of red in it though. She had died her hair blood red with squid ink and Her daddy was _not_ happy about that. Her tail was a mix between red and orange, like fire. Her top piece was just a normal orange one today.

"Hey do you want to go to the reef?" Lucy asked her. Juvia nodded and they swam to the area, also known as Area 26 for the fisherman.

"Do you think you will see Gray today?" Lucy asked her. Her and Gray knew each other pretty well. She knew about Juvia dating a human and was completely fine with it.

"I hope, but I don't think so. There's gonna be a storm today" Juvia said. And as soon as she said that she herd a light sound of thunder. The two swan up to the surface and poked their heads up from the water. They could see the reef from here, knowing there was a big rock randomly there and a boat... Juvia smiled but it soon faded as the waves began to become bigger and bigger. Then they herd a slash and swam straight for it.

* * *

Hey Gray! I could have sworn I saw a big fin down there!" Natsu told him. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Sure, like a mermaid?" He teased, but was secretly hoping his girlfriend was there.

"Exactly!" Natsu said to him. Gray looked over out in the water and smiled. He saw two heads popping up, and one of them was his girl. Then he herd a splash.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled running over to him. He had fallen into the water.

"That idiot!" Gray yelled out as he looked in the water. He looked back at the two mermaids and they were gone. Juvia had come up close to him.

"Juvia! He fell! That idiot fell! Did you-" "Lucy is getting him" Juvia said in one sentence hoping to calm him down.

* * *

Lucy swam as fast as she could to get over to the man slowly drowning in the water. Lucy grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Lucy!" Gray called out. Lucy smiled at him and dragged Natsu to the boat. They got him up on board. Lucy wondered why he had pink hair? Is it natural? As they sat him down he was out cold. Gray tried pumping on his chest but that did no good. And it was hard due to the oat rocking back in forth, threatening to tip over.

"Let me try CPR" Juvia said moving closer to Natsu. Gray looked at her with pleading eyes as if saying, _Please don't I'd rather have him die than see you kiss him._

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'll just do it" Lucy said. She crawled over to Natsu, since she wasn't back to human form like Juvia was, still working on that.

Lucy put her lips on his and blew air into his lungs.

* * *

When Natsu regained consciousness, He could have sworn he saw a girl looking down at him, which she was really close to him, with brown eyes and blonde hair. When his vision cleared she was gone. Natsu sat up and found Gray and Juvia looking at him with worry.

"You okay?" Juvia asked him.

"Yeah...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?" Natsu yelled out in surprise noticing she was here.

"I was going to surprise you, I was down below deck" Juvia lied. She looked back at the waves and saw a tint of red in the water. She sighed in relief. At least she got out safely.

"Who was that just now? Blonde hair and Brown eyes? Natsu said in confusion. Gray and Juvia glanced at each other.

"Uhh seeing things?" Gray made up. Natsu nodded, he would argue back but he was too tired to.

What surprised him was seeing a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes staring at him when he woke up.

What was even more surprising was that the next day at the shop he was staring at the same brown eyes and blonde hair staring right at him

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R for me:)**


	2. Salmon

**Hey! I'm here with a new chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**Sorry if Natsu seems slightly OCC!**

**R.I.P Paul walker**

**Died on November, 30 2013**

* * *

Natsu stared at the girl in front of him. She had a piece of salmon in her hand ready to buy. She had on a red cardigan and shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"It's you! The girl from my memory!" Natsu said as he pointed to her. Lucy then noticed that this was the guy that her and Juvia saved yesterday.

'_That makes sense why..._' Lucy thought. She gave Natsu a smile.

"Sorry, I have never seen you before in my life and my name is Lucy!" Lucy said while putting her hand out towards the pink haired guy who just looked at her shocked.

"I'm pretty sure it's you Luigi, I can't forget those brown eyes and blonde hair" Natsu said flashing her a smile and shaking it. Lucy noticed it was wet when she shook it and cursed herself. Lucy quickly rubbed her hand on her shorts to get rid of the water, just in case.

"The names Lucy!" Lucy told him again.

"Okay! Luce that will be $5.50" Natsu told her Lucy paid him and Natsu handed her the salmon back.

'_Wow nickname right on the spot huh?_' Lucy thought. She secretly liked it though, but didn't show it.

"Is there any possibility that Gray is here?" Lucy asked him. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I'll get him, but he has a girlfriend you know" Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy glared at him.

"I know I'm best friends with her" Lucy said with a growl in her voice. Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah I know I'm just playin', you don't seem like the kind of person to do that kind of thing, your too nice" and after that he went out back to get Gray, leaving Lucy with a slight blush on her face.

When Gray came back with Natsu he smiled.

"Hey whats up Lucy?" Gray asked her. Lucy shook her head.

"Hey I was thinking of dying my hair purple, what do you think?" Lucy asked him, giving him a look, she really meant her tail but he knew what she was talking about, hopefully. Gray thought about it for a second.

"Nah, what about green? something different?" Gray asked her.

"Purple is different" Lucy said.

"Why are you changing your hair color? It looks fine just the way it is and it goes well with your eyes" Natsu said. Lucy slightly blushed at this and then frowned.

"I actually have some highlights of when I dyed my hair red" Lucy said to him which made him smile.

"Red is my favorite color!"

"That's great Natsu, Lucy was that all?" Gray asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head.

"Juvia's birthday party?" Lucy asked. Gray's eyes widened.

"Juvia's having a birthday party! Cool! I wanna come!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy ad Gray exchanged looks.

"Well, ummm" Gray started off.

"Juvia's having a party! At the Magnolia hotel!" Lucy said quickly. Gray gave her a what-the-heck-are-you-saying look.

"Really?" Natsu looked back at Gray. His face was paler than usual.

"Uh, yeah flame head, this Saturday" Gray said. Gray then pulled Lucy back into the kitchen.

"What was that? Juvia's having a birthday party at your place, not up here!" Gray said to her. Lucy sighed.

"Calm down Gray we will just have another one up here!" Lucy said to looked over at Natsu. He was busy with a old lady.

"With what friends?"

"Juvia had friends up here! And you can invite yours too!" Lucy told him. Gray sighed and nodded.

"Just a heads up, that idiot over there has a thing for you" Gray said with a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I can see that" Then a girl came in the room with a big pit of water.

"Gray, where can I out this? Gildarts told me to fill it up with water." She said.

"It's fine just put it on the table, Wendy" Gray said. She nodded and smiled at Lucy. The two of them knew each other for a while. Wendy was Natsu's little sister and she was sixteen.

Wendy then slipped on her feet dropped the bucket, getting a lot of water on Lucy and Gray.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! Gray!" Wendy said getting up. Lucy was wet to the bone.

"Uh it's okay Wendy, Gray!" Lucy yelled at him. Gray thought for a second and then remembered Lucy was a fish.

"Oh no, uhh come here" Gray pulled on Lucy's wrist and ran. They had to run all the way on the other side to get to the bathroom. Lucy herd Natsu's shouts as she ran. She looked down at her bare legs and could see the color turning red and scales forming. She didn't have much time.

They got to the bathroom in time and Lucy ran in and fell to the floor, hard. She yelled out in pain, feeling a lot of pain in her foot. She was pretty sure she had broke it. But it was too late now because Lucy was on the floor with a ten pound red tail where her legs used to be. Her shirt was on the floor and her bra had turned into the one she had on when she swam here.

"What now?" Lucy cursed to herself while trying to think of a plan.

"You okay Lucy?" Gray asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just get some towels" Lucy said. For a second she herd nothing, and then someone had came back.

"Luce? What happened?" Natsu asked. Lucy cursed to herself.

"Um I just felt a little sick" Lucy said. Lucy could hear him sigh in relief.

"Oh, well get better and do you need anything?"

"No"

Gray came back and quickly threw the towel in the bathroom. Lucy caught a glimpse of Natsu. When the door closed Natsu started panicking.

"Gray she's on the floor! Maybe she got hurt!" Natsu said. He hadn't noticed the tail, since he just saw her face.

"Nah, she's fine Right Lucy!" Gray called.

"Yeah!" Lucy said. Natsu looked at him suspiciously.

"Lucy I'm coming in" Natsu said before walking in the bathroom. Gray had stopped him.

"You perv, she needs privacy"

"It's not like she's taking a dump, you stripper"

"Lucy!"

"Yeah?" Lucy opened the door, looking perfectly fine, like before. But her foot hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked her. She nodded and then saw Gray behind him looking pale as ever, she laughed at him.

"Gray it's all cool" Lucy said with a smile. Gray gave her a nervous smile back.

"Well, I'll be on my way then!" Lucy said. She walked out as fast as she could without hurting her foot even more. When your a mermaid in human form, major injuries like that aren't really major to mermaids. So they don't hurt as much as it normally would.

"Wait Luce!" She heard Natsu call after her. Lucy quickened her pace to the bored walk side and then dove in. By the time Natsu came out the was gone.

"You forgot your salmon" Natsu mumbled to himself as he walked back inside.

* * *

**Hey~ Sorry for the late update! I got grounded:( But my parents don't know I'm updating right now!**

**C ya~**


	3. Apartment, what!

**Hey Guys! I hope you guys have an Awsome Friday The 13th *hehehe***

**Check out my new Gruvia story called Deadly Love!  
**

**I am certain I will not post any other Chapter Stories (not including one shots) of NaLu until I'm completely finished with one of my other NaLu stories. So more Time for my Poll!**

**Check out my Poll on My Profile Page for the Theme of My next Natsu X Lucy story! Will start the story after I have completed one of my other ones!**

**_ATTENTION ALL 'CELEBRITY WORKS' (MY STORY) READERS!_**

**_I WILL SOON BE POSTING UP A EPILOGUE OF THE END OF THE TOUR AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS. SO CHECK OFTEN IF THAT'S UP IF YOU WANT TO READ IT:)_**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Lucy Lucinda Heartfelia! I have told you many times to stay away from those humans! They are dangerous and could have you killed if they found out your a fish!" Judo yelled at her. She had skipped her swimming class for college today to go up and meet Natsu and Gray.

"I don't even need to go to college! It's not mandatory, and there would be no point in going" Lucy told him, which made him madder.

"Lucy! That's not the point!" Judo yelled at her. He has a brown tail, with blonde hair.

"We just don't want you getting hurt dear" Layla, Lucy's mother told her. She had blonde hair that usually was in a bun and a orange tail. Lucy's tail originally was orange before she changed it to blue. And then again red, the way it is now.

"Lucy, I have no choice, you are band from going up there ever again" Judo said, making his finale decision. Lucy chuckled at his statement.

"you can't band me from going up there"

"I will if I need to."

"You know what I don't care what you tell me to do and not to do. I'm turning 20 in three months!" Lucy yelled at him.

"But you are still a child!" Judo yelled back at her.

"I am a GROWN Woman! I will go up there if I WANT to! I don't care what crap you say!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me young lady!"

"Oh well I just did, what are you gonna do about it? Huh? Band me from going up to land?" Lucy yelled back at him. There was a silence for a while. Judo glared at her.

"I hate you" Lucy told him before leaving out of the room. She was already late meeting up with her friends. when she got there she met up with Juvia, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna.

"Why are you late Lucy?" Erza asked her. Erza was another one of her best friends, well, more like older sister to Lucy. She had long red flowing hair and a gray/silver sparkling tail on with a matching top. Her eyes were a dark brown. She often changed her tail color, like daily. Usually most mermaids just stick with one color and sometimes changed it but not Erza. It was a different color every day.

"Sorry, another argument with me step-dad" Lucy told them They nodded.

"You two really don't get along now do you?" Lisanna asked her. Lisanna had short white hair and a blue tail. She was like a little sister to Lucy, even though they were the same age.

"Yeah, i mean after all he is my step dad..." Lucy mumbled.

"I bet it will all work out soon!" Mirajane told me with a smile. She was Lisanna's older sister, who looked exactly like her except she was slightly older by three years and had longer hair. Mira's tail was also a light blue, like her sister's.

"Lucy where were you earlier today?" Juvia asked as they started swimming to their underwater mall.

"i met with Gray and Natsu" Lucy told her.

"Who's Natsu?" Erza asked her. They all knew that the two of them went up on land frequently. Sometimes they did too. Erza actually had a secret crush named Jellal that worked at the local bakery.

"This guy that is friends with Gray. He's pretty cute." Lucy stated. Mira squealed in excitement.

"Another human love i see?" She asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him like that. He's sweet and funny and cute and all but it's not like that" Lucy told her.

"He is attractive" Juvia stated. Natsu had introduced her to Gray, at the fish store. At that moment Lucy's shell vibrated. Instead of electronic phones they had shells. Lucy sighed in annoyance as soon as she saw who it was.

"Who was it?" Lisanna asked her friend. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"My step dad. He wants me to come home." Lucy ignored the message she got from her step dad and the five of them shopped at the mall and had fun.

When Lucy came back home at ten in the night Layla and Judo were waiting for her at the door. Judo looked mad.

"What is it now, you gonna ground me?" Lucy asked sarcastically. Judo glared at her.

"Pack your bags. Your out of my house. I wont keep up with your nonsense." Judo told her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Your kidding me, right?" Lucy looked at her mother.

"Right?'' Lucy asked again, ignoring what ever Judo was telling her.

"I'm so sorry honey" Layla said in a whisper. A tear streamed down her face. She obviously had no control over this and did not want this to happen.

"This is me and your mother's final-" "You know what? Shut up! I don't care about you or what comes out of your mouth!" Lucy yelled at her step father. She pushed past him and went up to her room, slamming the door in process. She started packing up her clothes and things. She kept all of her human clothes down there also so when she would head out she could just change into them. It took her a while to pack everything, even though she didn't have that much to pack. Just clothes and covers. Some poster's and photographs along with some of her favorite sea things. Like a bunch of shells and shark teeth. All together she had three big suitcases. Not that much, considering since she wasn't taking any furniture.

Lucy went downstairs and saw Layla waiting by the door with Juvia and Erza there also. She had called them and told them what happened.

Layla came up to Lucy. "Lucy honey I'm sorry" Layla said. before she was about to continue Lucy hugged her.

"i know, i know. I love you. Leave him soon, alright?'' Lucy smiled once more before leaving with her friends.

"I made a room ready so you can bunk in with me" Juvia told her. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm going to live up on land from now on. I have the perfect apartment in mind. I actually looked at it the other day." Lucy said. Juvia and Erza nodded and they went up to land. They walked to this so called apartment Lucy talked about and Lucy paid the man at the desk for the apartment and gave her the room number and two keys, one of them being a spare.

Lucy went to the room number along with Juvia and Erza. Room number 126. When they got there Lucy stopped at the door and turned to her two friends.

"Thank you" Lucy said before hugging the two.

"No problem. Make sure to visit" Erza told her.

"Yeah and you visit up here" Lucy told her. Erza gave her one more hug before leaving.

"I'll be seeing you a lot huh?" Lucy told her. Juvia nodded. She actually lived in the same apartment building. Room 74.

"Yeah, goodnight" Juvia said before giving her a hug and going to her home. Lucy went into her apartment room and studied it. It was nice. She had a living room, a small kitchen with a pizza oven and her own separate bedroom. Lucy sighed and started unpacking. She at least wanted to get done with it now. After she was done it really now looked like her home. She then went to sleep, it being a long day.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was up and making herself some breakfast. She was eating cereal without any milk. That's was the only food she had in the so called placed.

Lucy was dressed in a blue tang top with a black jacket over it with shorts and Sparies. Her hair was in a braid the was over her shoulder. She then herd a knock on her door. Lucy looked at the clock. It was nine. Who could be here in nine in the morning?

Lucy went over to the door and opened it, revealing a man with spiky pink hair.

"Hey Natsu?!" Lucy said, quite surprised he was here.

"Hey Luce, is this your new apartment?" Natsu asked her noticing her suitcases empty by the door.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked him.

"Greeting the newcomer. Gildarts makes me" Natsu told her. Lucy looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know Luce? I live here too. Apartment 123" And Lucy let that sink in. She had to think about it for a second before really figuring out what he said.

He lived in the same building.

More than that, Natsu lives in the apartment right across from her's.

"What?!"

* * *

**Chapter Three is up! I hope you liked it! I think I will soon be posting a Natsu X Lucy Xmas One shot so... I'm still thinking about it though.  
**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**R&R for me!**

**Thank you for all the review's, favorite's and following's!**

**-Shiloh**


	4. Just Friends

**Hey guys I'm back for another update! I have been wrapping presents for Christmas and all and I have been kind of busy! I just finished the first book of the Hunger Games so I have two more books to go! That's like my absolute favorite book series so, I might make a fairy tail version of it.**

**Sorry this one is short!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"Well this is a surprise" Lucy said as she made the pink haired man a cup of coffee as he sat down at her table.

"I think it's pretty cool Luce" Natsu told her. Lucy could feel him smiling at her. When she turned around towards him and handed his coffee to him he was, and it somehow warmed her heart. Lucy smiled back.

'_No, Lucy stop it. It can't happen again. Not after what happened the first time_' She thought to herself.

One thing you should know about mermaids: They fall in love really easily. It's like that for all mermaids. Man or Woman. They just can't help it. They could fall in love with a person in the first three months of knowing them.

"So Gildarts makes us greet new people to town and to persuade them to come to the shop" Natsu said after he took a sip out of his coffee.

"And the last thing I expected was to see _you_ here." Lucy sat across from him with her own coffee in her hands.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Lucy said eying him. Natsu shrugged.

"Well you are kinda weird, you weirdo" Natsu could tell Lucy got annoyed by that comment and smirked to himself.

"Says the person with the pink hair!" Lucy yelled at him. Natsu chuckled.

"It's salmon"

"No, it's obviously pink"

The two of them glared at each other before Natsu's expression softened, and he smiled at her.

"Lets go" Natsu said setting down his coffee on the table and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"W-Where are we going?!"

"To the grocery store, you don't have any food besides cereal, right?" Natsu looked back at the blonde. Lucy looked down at her feet.

"Maybe" she mumbled. Natsu smiled again.

"Then lets goo!" And Natsu dragged the blonde to the grocery store.

* * *

~At The Store~

Lucy looked at all of the food options in front of her. She had never really been food shopping up on land, and the food up there was completely different than under water.

"Hey, these are really good! You should get them Luce!" Natsu said picking up a red bag.

"What are they?" Lucy asked him. Natsu looked at her weirdly.

"Spicy Cheetos you weirdo" Natsu said. He put the bag in the shopping cart.

"Don't call me weird!" Lucy yelled at him and gave him a glare. Natsu chuckled

"Well you are one Luce!" Natsu said, playfully glaring back at her. At the corner of her eye, Lucy saw a old couple walk by.

"Those two are cute together, aren't they?" The old lady asked her husband. he nodded.

"The youth these days are just so reckless, they are cute" the old man said. Lucy looked over to the and they smiled at her before walking off. They had thought they were together.

And the exact thing happened last time.

"Lets go look at the dinner section" Lucy said walking off to find some seafood.

Eating your kind seemed like cannibalism, but for mermaids it never was. Mermaids never saw themselves as part of the fish family. So they looked at themselves as half human, half sea animal, but never fish. So fish were at the bottom of the food chain. Then Mermaids, then Sharks. Yes, sharks sometimes ate them, if you aren't careful enough. Some sharks just left us alone, some ate us like we were seals.

Lucy and Natsu picked out some salmon, Lucy's favorite, tuna, crab, lobster, carp, wood fish, and shrimp.

"Do you know how to cook all of these?" Natsu asked her. Lucy nodded.

"I grew up on a beach and me and my family always ate fish that we caught together." Lucy lied. But growing up eating fish wasn't a lie, that was her childhood food. Natsu nodded. After they were done getting all the food she needed they went up to pay.

"You guys are cute, are you together?" The cashier asked as she put the food in some plastic bags. Lucy's face flushed red.

"Nah, were just friends" Natsu answered for her. Lucy looked at him shocked.

"Okay, that will be $46. 21" The cashier said. Lucy was pulling out her wallet when she saw Natsu give her a 50 dollar bill. Lucy stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked him, kind of mad he paid. Natsu smiled at her.

"Think of it as a late birthday gift" Natsu told her as he picked up the bags and started walking out without her, as she still stood there shocked.

"But my birthday is in three months!" She said as she grabbed the rest of the bags and caught up with him.

* * *

"Well that's the last of it" Natsu said. The two of them had just finished putting away all of her groceries.

"You didn't have to help you know" Lucy told him, crossing her arms over her chest. she leaned on the door frame and was standing in front of Natsu.

"Well, see you around." Natsu said before going to his apartment, right across from her's.

"Wait!" Lucy called out. Natsu turned around towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Were serious about, you know, being friends?" Lucy asked him, she was still wondering why he had said that. Natsu sighed and walked up to her. Before she noticed what he had done, he had hugged her.

"Your my friend, Luce. And don't forget it" He said in her ear, which made her shiver. Lucy had a blush on her face.

"O-Okay" Lucy stuttered. Natsu pulled away and smiled at her before leaving to his apartment for good. Lucy closed her door and put her back against it. She then slid down the door. A blush was spread all over her face.

"Why does he have to be so freakishly attractive!?"

* * *

**Chapter four is up! I hoped you liked it. **

**R&R for me? I have been having writers block for this story lately:(**

**-Shiloh**


	5. Amusement Parks

**I'm back with a new chapter! I had A LOT to think about for what I would do next for this story! But at least I'm here, right? **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"Are you sure Juvia will like this? I mean..she doesn't seem like the kind of person to go to amusement parks..." Gray said as he put down a big carton of raw dead fish on the ground and started loading the tray for customers.

"Yeah, both of us had always wanted to go to one anyway" Lucy said with a smile on her face. The two of them were talking about what they are gonna do for Juvia's Birthday.

"Okay, so no hotel?" Gray asked her with a smirk on his face. Lucy smile.

"No hotel"

"Hey guys!" Natsu said as he came up and put his arm around Lucy's back. Lucy screeched, surprised he was here.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy yelled at him. Natsu smiled nervously at her.

"Sorry Luce" Gray ignored the two of them for a second before asking.

"Natsu, are you going to Juvia's Birthday Amusement Park Adventure?" He asked him. Lucy's eyes widened. She spoke before he could himself.

"He probably won't since he has motion sickness." said Lucy. She really did not want him to come. Because everybody that was coming has a boyfriend/girlfriend coming with them and they would eventually go off into pairs and she would be stuck with him.

It's not like she didn't like the guy, she just didn't like the feeling she gets when she's around him.

"Who told you I had motion sickness?" Natsu asked, eying her a bit.

Oops.

Another thing about mermaid, they can detect when you have some kind of illness of some sort. Even without knowing the person, a mermaid could know if they have cancer or used to have cancer. Same thing with all internal illnesses.

"I did" Gray said. He glanced at Lucy and she smiled at him.

"Thank you" She mouthed to him. He just chuckled.

"Why the heck would you tell her that!?" Natsu yelled at him. Gray chuckled.

"Just cause, she was worried about you the other day when she saw you throwing up on the oat before you took your motion sickness pills and asked, worried about you." Gray lied. A blush crawled up Lucy's neck and she glared at Gray.

Sometimes, that guy got on her nerves.

* * *

~Juvia's Birthday~

"Wow!"

"This place looks amazing!"

"Looks like fun!"

"Are those roller coasters!?"

All the girls looked around in amazement as they observed the park.

It was Juvia's 20th birthday, and all who came were her, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, along with the guy she had a crush on that she invited, Jellal Fernandez, Mirajane along with her husband, Freed Justine, and Lisanna.

"What's this place called again?" Erza asked Lucy. She had on a blue t-shirt with shorts and red converse. Her long red hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Fairy Tail Amusement Park!" Lucy said with a grin. Her hair was also pulled back in a pony tail, and her red highlights could clearly be seen. She wore a yellow half t-shirt that went up to her belly button and mahogany suspenders and light blue shorts.

"This looks so fun!" Juvia said with a smile plastered on her face. She had on a blue tang top with a black jean jacket and shorts. She had cut off her hair so it was now up to her cheek bones and she wore a black beanie hat on top of her head.

"Well it's all for you" Gray told her as he slipped his hand into hers. He just wore a simple navy blue t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Is there any water rides here?" Mirajane asked curiously. She had taken some special medicine along with Lisanna to be free from water for a couple hours so if they got wet, they wouldn't turn to a fish. Since they don't go up to the surface that much they had to take it. They can't control it very well when you turn to a mermaid from their human form. So the medicine helps a lot with getting wet.

Mirajane had on a normal green t-shirt with shorts and she had on glasses. She doesn't have good eye sight when it came to going up to the surface.

"No, I don't think so" Freed simply answered. He had come here often. But he was a human. He knew about Mirajane being a mermaid and accepted it, fully. The two of them are currently having some relationship problems right now, with Mira living down in the water and him living up on land. Mira has been practicing to stay in her human form for a long time so she could live with her husband.

"Do you like it here?" Lisanna asked Natsu. The two of them have been talking away ever since they met.

As they were walking Lucy glanced back at the two, she was walking alongside with Erza and Jellal. She saw them talking about some kind of fish.

Lucy wasn't jealous. No. Not at all. Just curious. That's all. Just plain curious.

So that's why when Natsu looked her way and flashed her a smiled and waved, she blushed a cherry red and turned her head away.

Lucy absolutely trusted Lisanna. The two of them were friends and Lisanna would never intentionally hurt her.

Wait...intentionally hurt her? Hurt her for what?

Lucy then thought that she didn't like the idea of Lisanna being with Natsu.

And she didn't know why.

"Luce!" Natsu called as he caught up to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey..Natsu" Lucy said quietly, her face still blushing red.

And she didn't know why.

"Where is Lisanna?" Lucy asked him. He shrugged.

"Back there, she started talking to some blonde guy." Natsu said. Lucy nodded and then everybody went off in groups. Gray and Juvia. Mira and Freed. Erza and Jellal. Natsu and Lucy. And Lisanna stayed back with the blonde guy.

This would be one fun day, right?

* * *

"Lucy let's ride that one!" Natsu said pointing to a big roller coaster that went high up in the air.

"No" Lucy said bluntly. Natsu pouted.

"Why?! Please Luce!" Natsu begged her. Lucy looked at him and saw he had puppy dog eyes. She sighed and said yes. Natsu cheered as they walked over to the ride. It was called the Super High Flyer 404.

Lucy already didn't like the name of it.

As they waited in line the two of them chatted away.

"So why did you dye your hair red?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"Why not dye it red. I wanted to do something exciting. Something eye popping" Lucy said.

"But your already eye popping" Natsu simply told her with a smirk on his face. Lucy blushed again.

"Shut up!" She said and looked away as Natsu laughed. The two of them got on the roller coaster.

"I bet you will scream" Natsu said. Lucy glared at him. Then a smirk spread across her face.

"Your on" Lucy said shaking his hand.

At first the ride was slow, but then it suddenly sped up quickly, which scared Lucy.

And she then ended up screaming her head off next to a laughing Natsu.

* * *

"I don't want it." Lucy said casually as they walked back to the group. They were heading back now to have cake and hang out with Juvia a little more before leaving.

"Why not? I mean I'll keep it I'm just wondering why." Natsu said. They were debating on who keeps the picture of the two of them while they were on a roller coaster. Lucy was screaming and clutching on to Natsu while he just laughed. That was the last ride they got on, and it had a bunch of creepy things in it like ghosts and clowns jumping out at you.

"It was just really creepy" Lucy stated.

When they got back they all had cake and sang happy birthday to Juvia. She got gifts from everybody and now all of them were just talking amongst themselves. Lucy was talking to Erza when she spotted Natsu and Lisanna talking near the door again. For some reason, this made Lucy mad. Lisanna was laughing and smiling and it looked like they were flirting with each other, it made Lucy angry. Erza followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

"Lucy don't!" Erza said, but not quick enough. Lucy glared at the cup of water Lisanna was holding and it suddenly felt heavy to Lisanna and she dropped it. The water splashed all over her feet. It was too much water for the medicine she had took earlier to handle, and it was already time for another dose for her anyway. So it failed on her.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said picking up the cup. When he looked up to her she was gone. She had rushed to the bathroom. Natsu looked over at Lucy and saw her slightly angry, but shock was all over her face. Everybody was staring, wondering what happened.

"Lucy, what the heck?" Erza whisper yelled at her.

Lucy has a temper in her that she sometimes can't control, for some odd reason. When she's mad, she's mad and she does what she wants to do to get rid of the anger. But she didn't mean to make Lisanna drop her cup and get wet, it just happened.

Mermaids can control objects also, as long as there is some source of water in or on them. So that's how Lucy did that.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Lucy said quickly before leaving to the bathroom. She didn't even knock and ran inside and shut the door to see Lisanna lying on the floor with a tail. She looked up at her and nodded.

"Lisanna, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you and I was just mad and-" " Lucy!" Lisanna interrupted. Lucy stayed silent and Lisanna smiled at her.

" It's fine, I know you can't control your temper and you were just mad how I was talking to Natsu" Lisanna said and she chuckled a little bit. Lucy blinked. Talking?

"Talking? You were just talking!" Lucy asked and Lisanna nodded. Lucy sighed in frustration.

"I thought you were flirting with him! Which is like perfectly fine for you to do and I don't even know why i got mad over _that_!" Lucy said. Lisanna laughed.

"I know, you were jealous but-" "I am not jealous of Natsu flirting with you" Lucy pointed out. It was obvious Natsu was flirting with Lisanna.

"Look, I'm not gonna steal the guy you like, okay? I already like Laxus" Lisanna said. Lucy blushed at this.

"I don't like Natsu!" She said. Before she realized Lisanna had already dried off and went back to human. She sighed and smiled at her before she walked out.

"Sure you don't, Lucy. Just admit it, you like him" Lucy stood there in the bathroom quietly wondering.

Does she really like Natsu?

* * *

"I had fun today" Natsu said as they were in the elevator going up to their rooms.

"Me too." Lucy said.

Silence.

They got up to their floor and walked to their rooms.

"See ya, Luce" Natsu said before kissing Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushed for the millionth time again today and smiled.

"Yeah, see ya"

* * *

**This was a very long one. I hoped you liked it! I'm gonna post the Fairy Tail version of the hunger Games soon, I already did but I took it down because I wanted to fix it and add more detail and make it better, because the one I did have was really crappy:(**

**Read and review for me:)**

**-Shiloh**


	6. Game Night!

**I'M SO SORRY! I have had such a busy week and no time to update! Even right now, I have to do homework but I'll do that later. I hope you like this one, and i changed my mind on doing the Hunger Games version of Fairy tail! Maybe I'll do like a one shot for each book, but not a chapter story, so sorry!**

**Enjoy~**

**I DO NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

It's been one month since Juvia's birthday and it has been a busy month. Lucy has been putting more things and furniture in her apartment to make it look like her style. She even started working at the fish shop! Natsu has been coaching her lately on what to do and she just decided to run the cash register most of the time, she wanted to be careful just in case she got wet.

On one of her days off she went and finished decorating her apartment. She was exhausted afterwords, though. So she sat down in one of the new couches she got. But as soon as she sat down, the door bell rang. Lucy groaned and got back up to open the door.

There standing right in front of her was Natsu, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, one of the workers and the fish shop who was dating Wendy, Cana, another worker and Gildarts daughter and a blonde guy next to Gray.

"Game Night!" They all yelled at once, which made Lucy jump in surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lucy asked all of them. She saw as they started walking into the apartment, without being welcomed.

"It's game night! Once every first Friday of the month all of the co-workers get together and do something fun!" Wendy said excitedly. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah and we thought we should bring some friends along so that's why Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Sting here." Gray explained, leaving out his girlfriend because she was his girlfriend, not friend.

"Sting?" Lucy asked curious. Who was this Sting guy? Then a blonde guy stepped towards her.

"Hi! My names Sting! I work at the fish shop, but I was away for a couple months.." Sting said with a smile as he extended his hand towards Lucy's. She noticed how blue his eyes were, and the scar above his left eyebrow. Lucy took his hand and shook it.

"Hey Luce! We should get some food!" Natsu said to her, she nodded and went to get some food. _Pringles, Spicy Cheetos, Sun Chips, and Sour Creme and Onion chips_. She out them all in separate bowls and set them out.

"Let's start with I Never!" Lisanna suggested and everybody agreed and nodded. They all sat down on the couches and chair, making a circle.

"Who wants to start?" Erza asked. Mira offered to start.

"I never... have eaten tomatoes!" Mira said. Everybody mostly laughed at that and Mira had a slight blush on, but Lisanna raised her hand along with Erza.

"Okay, Erza" Mira picked. Erza nodded and then sat there thinking for a second.

"I never have fell off a board walk" Erza stated. Everybody was silent with that. Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna raised their hands, making all the guys laugh at them.

"Really Lucy?" Natsu asked her and she blushed.

"I tripped okay!"

"I pick Juvia" Erza said. Juvia nodded and thought for a second.

"Juvia has never had a real kiss with someone" Juvia said. She would talk in third person when she was nervous. Everybody the 'oooo' sound. Gray looked at her in surprise and then got an idea.

"Well, you have now" Gray said before pulling her face towards his and kissing her fully on the lips.

"OH!" All the boys shouted as they saw the two of them kissing and the girls squealed in excitement. Wendy shyly raised her hand. Romeo leaned in and pecked her on the lips, making Wendy blush. After a while they went on and on with the game I Never and then decided to take a break. Everyone started eating some snacks and talking. They were gonna start a different game soon.

"So you like being in the water huh?" Sting asked Lucy and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing and it calms me down" Lucy said. Her and Sting have been talking for a while now, and they were getting to know each other more. Lucy started to like Sting, he seemed like a good friend to her.

* * *

"Cana, Truth or Dare?" Wendy asked her. Cana thought for a moment before picking truth.

"Have you been to some kind of bar and have gotten drunk before?" She asked. Cana, Gray, and Natsu started laughing there heads off.

"Nope!" Cana stated.

"Have you seen this woman with alcohol? She can drink so many cups and not get drunk! We had a drinking contest one time and I even got drunk before she ever even felt dizzy!" Gray stated, which made everybody laugh.

"Natsu! Truth or dare?" Cana asked him.

"Dare!" He said excitedly.

"I dare you to hold hands with Lucy until the game is over and kiss her on the cheek" Cana said. They both blushed at that and everybody laughed.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hand. He then slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek. Lucy was still blushing and his lips were soft against her cheek. When he let go he sat next to her. Lucy was even more surprised when he put his arm around her shoulders and hold her hand with his other one. Lucy could see Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Wendy squealing in excitement. Cana and the rest of the guys were smirking.

"Aww the two love birds!" Laxus teased him. Natsu shot him a glare.

"Shut up Laxus" He said to him.

* * *

"I had fun tonight" Natsu told Lucy. Everybody had long gone and left.

"Yeah, game night was fun!" Lucy told him with a smile. Natsu nodded.

"Well, night!" He said as he walked across the hall to his room.

"Night" Lucy said as she was just about to shut the door.

"Wait!" Natsu came rushing back to her. Before Lucy could process everything, Natsu had pecked her on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow and the shop!" Natsu said with a smile as he went inside his room for good. Lucy stood there in shock, thinking

He just kissed her

* * *

**That's it for now! I have to do my L.A. Project next, so bye!**

**Please R&R I love all the comments and the favorites, I love you all! **

**-Shiloh**


End file.
